


Better Than Last Time's Hangover

by yourbrobrooke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbrobrooke/pseuds/yourbrobrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is hanging out alone at the bunker, but only until Cas shows up out of the blue, drunk off his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Last Time's Hangover

Whatever Dean expected when he opened up the bunker door, it wasn’t this.

Cas, very obviously drunk, stumbled forward and fell as he attempted to embrace Dean as soon as the door opened. “Woah, easy there, buddy, you okay?” Before Cas could register the question and respond, Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’ waist, supporting his dead weight, as the two staggered inside.

Once they made it to the couch, Dean laid Cas down and went to quickly make a pot of coffee, hoping to sober Cas up enough to avoid the massive hangover that was sure to come the next morning. Once the coffee was ready and cooled enough to drink, Dean brought a mug over to the couch. He could feel Cas’ stare as he walked toward him, and tried to pretend the blush creeping up his neck wasn’t happening as he handed him the still-slightly-steaming cup.

“I love you, you know,” Cas mumbled, his words slurred.

“What?” Dean’s head snapped up.

“I love you,” Cas repeated simply, his words louder and clearer than the first time. “I always have, from the beginning, from purgatory, from the instant I saw your soul. You’re perfect, whether you think so or not.” Even through his deep stupor he seemed to realize what he’d just admitted and immediately tightened up, afraid of Dean’s response.

Dean was silent for a minute. This couldn’t be happening. No, he was definitely dreaming. He had to be. He must’ve fallen asleep and not noticed, because there was no way this was real.

It had to be just some drunken joke. But Cas was ridiculously honest when he was drunk, so maybe…?

He loved him back, of course. Cas had always been the one for him, it was just something he tried to never show. After all, getting attached—much more, falling in love—did nothing but give one more to lose. There was no upside… right?

“I’m—I’m sorry, Dean, I didn’t mean to say that. I mean, it’s true, but if you don’t feel the same…” Cas tried to recover as best he could from his straightforwardness, hating himself for being so stupid. A deep blush flooded his face as he stumbled over his words.

For the first time, Dean deliberately (and soberly) chose to let his guard completely down. “Cas, you stupid sonofabitch… I love you, too. I’ve never known how to say it or show it, so I just… didn’t. I never expressed it, but believe me, it was there.”

He saw the relief flood into Cas’ gorgeous, far-too-blue-to-be-human eyes, and Dean couldn’t help but smile a bit. He didn’t have to hide it any more. He didn’t have to lie to himself, saying that it was nothing, busying himself with pretending that he didn’t feel anything. He may have to pretend that everything was normal for Sam, but Dean could deal with that. It was much better than trying to pretend to himself.

Dean kneeled on the floor next to Cas’ face, cupped the ex-angel’s face in his hands, and looked at every already-memorized line around his eyes, on his forehead, between his eyebrows--where there were hints of adorable shadows from when he furrows his brows in confusion--, down to the lines by his mouth.

“Dean, if you’re going to kiss me, you can go ahead and do it. I don’t know what you’re waiting for,” Cas said softly as he gazed at Dean.

Dean chuckled, then leaned forward and lightly pressed their lips together, finally giving into the they both had never released from the secret corners of their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I've ever written (I wrote it about a year ago), and it's definitely not my best, but I just really love the idea of drunk!cas fluff. Oops.  
> I wanted to go ahead and post it for y'all, despite it's slightly lacking quality, because it gives me the opportunity to start sharing my writing. With this, you guys can start getting a feel for my writing, while I'm here trying to actually sit down and finish one of the dozen fic prompts I've started.  
> If you have any thoughts, questions, comments, anything, don't hesitate to leave a comment; I'd love any feedback and/or constructive criticism! Enjoy!


End file.
